C.Syde's Wiki:Assistant User Group
The Assistant User Group is a position at C.Syde's Wiki that is an in between Rollbackers and Administrators. This usergroup was adopted from the Encyclopedia SpongeBobia. Assistants do not have Chat Moderator, or Discussion Moderator rights, so it is recommended to apply for these rights if one wishes to obtain them before or after applying for assistantship. List of abilities ;The following abilities are those included with the assistant usergroup *Can edit archived talk pages (editwallarchivedpages) *Can edit the old, archived forums (forumoldedit) *Change protection levels and edit protected pages (protect) *Edit blog articles (blog-articles-edit) *Edit semi-protected pages (autoconfirmed) *Have one's own edits automatically marked as patrolled (autopatrol) *Import pages from a file upload (importupload) *Mark others' edits as patrolled (patrol) *Mark reverted edits as bot edits (markbotedits) *Move blog articles (blog-articles-move) *Move files (movefile) *Move user pages (renameprofilev3) *Not be affected by rate limits (noratelimit)Administrators, Bots, Bureaucrats, and Content Moderators previously had this ability. *Not create redirects from source pages when moving pages (suppressredirect) *Override the spoofing checks (override-antispoof)Administrators and Bureaucrats previously had this ability. *Override the title blacklist (tboverride) *Perform CAPTCHA-triggering actions without having to go through the CAPTCHA (skipcaptcha) *Quickly revert the edits of the last user who edited a particular page (rollback) *Search deleted pages (browsearchive) *Toggle comments on blog articles (blog-comments-toggle) *Upload files from a URL (upload_by_url) *Use higher limits in API queries (apihighlimits) *View a list of unwatched pages (unwatchedpages) *View deleted history entries, without their associated text (deletedhistory) *View deleted text and changes between deleted revisions (deletedtext) *Remove group from own account: Assistants Tools that are shared between Administrators and Assistants *Can edit the old, archived forums (forumoldedit) *Change protection levels and edit protected pages (protect)Content Moderators have this option. *Edit blog articles (blog-articles-edit) *Edit semi-protected pages (autoconfirmed)Autoconfirmed Users have this option. *Have one's own edits automatically marked as patrolled (autopatrol) *Import pages from a file upload (importupload) *Mark others' edits as patrolled (patrol) *Mark reverted edits as bot edits (markbotedits) *Move blog articles (blog-articles-move) *Move files (movefile) *Not create redirects from source pages when moving pages (suppressredirect) *Override the title blacklist (tboverride) *Perform CAPTCHA-triggering actions without having to go through the CAPTCHA (skipcaptcha) *Quickly revert the edits of the last user who edited a particular page (rollback)Content Moderators and Rollbackers have this option. *Search deleted pages (browsearchive) *Toggle comments on blog articles (blog-comments-toggle) *Upload files from a URL (upload_by_url)Registered Users have this option. *Use higher limits in API queries (apihighlimits) *View a list of unwatched pages (unwatchedpages) *View deleted history entries, without their associated text (deletedhistory) *View deleted text and changes between deleted revisions (deletedtext) Tools that the Assistant User Group has that the Administrator User Group does not *Not be affected by rate limits (noratelimit) *Override the spoofing checks (override-antispoof) *Remove group from own account: AssistantsA user can't remove the Assistant user group from their account if they don't have Assistant rights in the first place. Tools that the Administrator User Group has that the Assistant User Group does not *Access administration tasks (Semantic MediaWiki) (smw-admin) *Access wiki analytics (analytics) *Allows access to Special:GameGuidesContent (gameguidescontent) *Allows access to wiki admin tools, via Special:AdminDashboard (admindashboard)Discussion Moderators have this option. *Allows classifying multiple templates at once (template-bulk-classification) *Block a user from sending e-mail (blockemail) *Block other users from editing (block)Bureaucrats have this option. *Bypass IP blocks, auto-blocks and range blocks (ipblock-exempt) *Bypass automatic blocks of proxies (proxyunbannable) *Can archive wall posts (wallarchive) *Can delete article comments (commentdelete)Content Moderators and Discussion Moderators have this option. *Can delete message wall messages (walladmindelete) *Can delete videos (specialvideosdelete) *Can edit article comments (commentedit) *Can edit wall posts (walledit) *Can kick/ban users from (chatmoderator)Chat Moderators and Discussion Moderators have this option. *Can move article comments (commentmove) *Can move wall messages (wallmessagemove) *Can remove wall threads (wallremove) *Can toggle extensions available in Special:WikiFeatures (wikifeatures) *Create a theme for your wiki at (themedesigner) *Delete comments on blog articles (blog-comments-delete) *Delete pages (delete) *Delete pages with large histories (bigdelete) *Delete user pages (deleteprofilev3) *Edit access to maintain allowed regular expressions and patterns (Semantic MediaWiki) (smw-patternedit) *Edit restricted form fields (editrestrictedfields) *Edit the user interface (editinterface) *Exempt from site-wide action restrictions (protectsite-exempt) *Has admin access to the forums (forumadmin) *Is prompted to add a category to a blog post (becp_user) *Move pages (move)Registered Users have this option, so Assistants implicitly have this ability anyway. *Move pages with their subpages (move-subpages) *Move root user pages (move-rootuserpages) *Override files on the shared media repository locally (reupload-shared) *Overwrite existing files (reupload) *Preview how a wiki mainpage looks in the Game Guides app (gameguidespreview) *Protect blog articles (blog-articles-protect) *Unblock themselves (unblockself) *Undelete a page (undelete) *Upload files (upload) *User can request database dumps on demand, via Special:Statistics (dumpsondemand) *User has chat admin rights on (chatadmin) *User is eligible to earn achievement points (Overrides exempt) (achievements-explicit) *canremovemap (canremovemap) *curatedcontent (curatedcontent) *deleteinterfacetrusted (deleteinterfacetrusted) *flags-administration (flags-administration) *forum (forum) *places-enable-category-geolocation (places-enable-category-geolocation) *wikianavlocal (wikianavlocal) *wteditimagelist (wteditimagelist) *Add groups: Autopatrolled Users, , and *Remove groups: Autopatrolled Users, , and *Remove group from own account: Administrators *Access Fandom's Video Tool (videopagetool) *Allows access to content review testing environment (content-review-test-mode) *Can finish the wiki creation process (finishcreate) *Can notify everyone about a Forum thread (notifyeveryone) *Delete items from a Top 10 list page (toplists-delete-item) *Do string replacements on the entire wiki (replacetext) *Edit items in a Top 10 list page (toplists-edit-item) *Edit other users' CSS files (editusercss) *Edit other users' JavaScript files (edituserjs) *Import pages from other wikis (import) *Moderate Song of the Day content on LyricWiki (moderatesotd) *View page view statistics (pageviews) *View parser performance statistics (parserspeed) *allowedtoblank (allowedtoblank) *batchmove (batchmove) *editlyricfind (editlyricfind) *licensedvideoswap (licensedvideoswap) *linkstoredirects (linkstoredirects) *mobilesearches (mobilesearches) *njordeditmode (njordeditmode) *soapfailures (soapfailures) *wikiawidget (wikiawidget) ---- Gallery Badge Assistant.svg|Assistant Badge Badge Administrator.svg|Administrator Badge ---- References Category:Site administration Category:C.Syde's Wiki Category:Pages related to User Group Rights